DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Stochastic modeling in carcinogenesis studies has been used in recent years to address critical issues associated with genesis, management and follow-up of cancer. Much of this effort has been stimulated by observations on morbidity and mortality in populations or observations at t he cellular level in mammalian systems. However, with the radical pace at which cancer biology is advancing our understanding of t he carcinogenic process, these models need to be evaluated for currency and challenged to include information from modern biology. The purpose of this workshop is to bring together quantitative and biological scientists in a forum to stimulate advances in the mathematical modeling of carcinogenesis. Biological talks will focus on the current theories of how cancers develop and process. Quantitative talks will focus on the state-of-the-art in cancer modeling and some of the limitations existing under current experimental findings. Ample opportunity will be given for both groups of scientists to carefully define terms allowing for a more thorough discussion of the concepts.